fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
ToTT: The Girl, the Dragon and the Beast (Ch. 4)
Chapter 4 July 16th X791. 6:58pm A small girl barely reaching above Eugene's waist jogged in weakly, tripping and falling on her face. She looked up at the members of Unchained Soul, and muttered two words as she started to cry. "'Help us...", she squeaked as the Mages of the guild looked on in shock. She looked up at them with a quivering lip, shakily getting back to her feet as she awaited a response.'' "Sleeping Beauty" Eugene whispered as he activated his magic to summon multiple flowers that released a type of aroma that made the girl fall asleep. The girl staggered a little as she started to slip into unconsciousness and Eugene caught her before she hit the floor. A few minutes later... "Who is this girl?" Sakura asked while examining the said girl with a worried look on her face. At this point, everyone had been gathered in the guild's living room, the girl was on a sofa. "She also managed to bypass our systems, I'm curious as to how she did that." Ren said as he switched from eating chips to a lolipop, something he always did to get his brain working. "Everyone, show your Dokodemo Door Devices." Ren wanted to confirm something. Everyone took out their devices that allowed them to access Ren's prized invention. Ren held out his own and another's. "Since Sif went on that long term mission, we had her leave hers here so we can confirm none of us lost their device. That just makes it even more strange as to how she got in here. The device she has on her wrist is unfamiliar to me." "Ren, quiet down, it seems that she's waking up." Mune said as he made a shushing motion. The guild members then looked over to the girl. The girl shot upright like a mousetrap, gasping. "'''Brooke!", she yelled instinctively, before realising she was in the care of the guild she tracked down. "Please, we have to go now!", she frantically spoke as she grabbed Eugene's sleeve and began dragging him, or tried to anyway, she was like a third his age and half his size. "We have to help my sister, please! She's in a fight and she's too weak to continue, she's in trouble!", the girl pleaded desperately to the older Mages. Eugene looked at the girl to see if there were any signs of her lying or if it was a trap. He couldn't help it, this girl just came out of nowhere and somehow entered the guild hall without the required equipment. Of course one would be suspicious in such a situation. In the end though, he couldn't see it in the girl's facial expression or her eyes, both showing a kind of desperation. "Eriko, what do you think of all this?" He asked the formerly deaf woman who was standing next to Mune. Out of the entire guild, everyone felt that she was the best judge of character. There were some moments where they were saved because of her decisions. "...She's not lying." Eriko said somewhat quietly while hand signing. "I think we can trust her." "Okay then, we'll help you save your sister." Eugene said to the girl. "Do you have any idea where she is?" "Yes. I do, I'll take you there!", she chirped as she let go of Eugene and clasped her hands against her tiny, frail, child torso. She shimmered with a gentle haze of light, and her hair floated as if there were no gravity. As if warping space itself almost, she and Eugene disappeared in a flash of light. The pair reappeared not thirty feet away from a young girl leant against a rock, bleeding havily as a humongous abomination of a beast was about to strike her down for good, it's roar sending shivers through spines over a mile away. It's hand, shaped like an actual scythe, began to swing down heavily through the air towards the girl, who was visibly out of Magical Power to fight with, as she dropped to her knees, awaiting her fate. Eugene completely forgot about the fact that he was just teleported to who knows where and was completely focused on the girl who was about to be attacked by a ferocious looking creature. His body was already moving on instinct as he changed the form of his sword to that of a bow and readied a blunt tipped arrow. "Panzer!" He exclaimed before firing. The spell however was not used on the arrow, it was used on the wounded girl's clothes as the girl was the target of his arrow. There was a reason for him doing this. There was no guarantee that his arrow would be able to stop the monster's attack but there was a much more higher chance of hitting the girl out of the way. The arrow, hit its target but thanks to the spell activated on the girl's clothes, she wouldn't take much damage if at all and due to the force from the arrow, it was able to knock her out of the path of the beast's attack, making it's scythe like hand hit the ground. Eugene had already begun to charge forward after releasing the arrow and changed his bow back into a sword. As the beast got its claw out of the ground, the Dragon Slayer had already taken the girl's place position wise and began combat with the beast. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Harashi!" He slashed at the beast with a flurry of attacks, using the flat of his blade since he didn't want to kill it. Seeing that it wouldn't be able to win, the creature decided to flee. Eugene didn't decide to follow it as he thought there were more pressing matters at hand. "I'm assuming you must be Brooke." Eugene said as he walked over to the barely concious girl. "That really was a close one you know?" He said even though he knew she wouldn't have the strength to respond or she was unconcious as he examined her. He received some medical training from Ling and decided to put that to use alongside his knowledge of medical plants. As he began to treat her though, he noticed the wounds were pretty severe, far beyond his capacity to heal. At best he could lessen the pain and take care of the basic wounds. Eugene considered himself decently good at medical work but he definitely wasn't Ling, a master surgeon and doctor. Unfortunately, Ling was probably having to deal with his own share of emergency patients back on Dragon Sword Island so he probably wasn't available. He then turned towards the girl who had brought him here. "Hey you, do you know of anyone nearby here that can treat these wounds? She has a fractured arm, some internal bleeding and some pretty serious outer wounds and I'm no master doctor or a user of healing magic." As he said this, he was already preparing her for transport by wrapping her in medical plants. "I know a few, but only one who is able to heal her fast enough to save her life...but he's a bit of a stretch away.", the girl says nervously, avoiding eye contact with the Forest Dragon Slayer for some reason. I can take you to him!", she spoke quickly as she pressed two fingers on the device placed on her little wrist. It began to glow and hum. It generated energy that warped the air itself, and formed a much more advanced form of the original Dokodemo Door. The actual door itself moved and swallowed the three, sending them elsewhere. Although they didn't end up where they hoped. They ended up ten feet in the air...above a lake. The group fell into the water with a squeal from the young girl, splashing a red-haired male laying back on his elbows on the shore, wearing only a pair of casual shorts as he relaxed in the evening sun, until now. Eugene emerged from the water with both girls under his arm as he gasped for breath. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "You know, whatever device that's supposed to be, you really need to work on your aim." He said to the girl who used the device that made them teleport to 10 feet above a lake. It was when they reached land that he then noticed the man that they soaked in water from their fall. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to get you all soaked." He said to the man with a bit of a nervous laugh, not really knowing how to explain this. It was then he realized who this person was. I see now... ''Eugene thought to himself with a bit of a smile. It seemed that this girl had a good deal of information at her disposal. "You're Ezra Akiyama right? Would you mind using your healing magic to heal this girl's injuries?" He asked as he set both girls down onto the ground in front of Ezra. Since Sif was part of their guild, it wasn't unexpected that the guild would look into those who are related to her. From the information they had, Ezra had powerful healing magic which would be able to heal this girl for sure. Ezra stood up as he slicked his now-soaked hair back across his head. "'Alright.", he said as he approached the group. In the background, there were three tents, all quite spacious, and a cute little campfire made in the middle, with blankets set down to be sat on. A snoring Hayden lay with his butt in the air, tail drooped up his back and face on the ground in his visit to dreamland. But Sif was nowhere in sight. Ezra took the injured girl from Eugene gently, and took her up to the campfire and set her on a blanket. He rested his hands just above her, and they began to flow with a red aura, Ezra's Magical Power colour. The same glow covered the entirety of the young girl's body, and her wounds began to heal incredibly fast compared to even the combination of a Sky Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer. Within seconds of being fully healed, Brooke's eyes twitched open and she smiled up at her sister's innocent face, and her gaze turned to Eugene, meeting his with a warm, almost relieved smile. The sound of splashing water came from the lake, and the group looked over to see Sif walking from the lake, wringing the excess water out of her long, beautiful hair, flipping it over her head afterwards. Brooke immediately began weeping and smiling widely, and broke into a sprint towards Sif. Diving on the woman, the older Mage squawked in surprise as she fell on her butt, being hugged by this young stranger. "'Mom...it's really you!", she bawled in utter joy as tears flowed down her puffy cheeks. In the background, exclaims of shock from Eugene, the now-awake Hayden and even veteran Ezra filled the darkening air. '''~~~CHAPTER END~~~ Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Category:Main Storyline Category:Storyline